


Sastiel Love Week 2018

by flightoftheseraph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Sam Winchester, Aromantic Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Aromantic Sam Winchester, Caring Castiel, Case Fic, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Centaur Sam, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Angel Sam Winchester, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Hellhounds, Human Castiel, Hunter Castiel, Hurt Sam Winchester, Injured Castiel, M/M, Multi, Non-Binary Castiel (Supernatural), Office AU, Omega Castiel, Past Relationship(s), Sad Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sastiel Love Week, Supportive Castiel, Trans Male Sam Winchester, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: All my stories for Sastiel Love Week 2018, for Karategirl80 ❤Day #1FirstsDay #2Alternate UniverseDay #3ABO DynamicsDay #4Reverse VerseDay #5Domestic/Future FicDay #6Episode RelatedDay #7Couples Things





	1. First Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karategrl80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/gifts).



Sam was so worried and excited, the nerves bubbled in his stomach and made his hands shake but at the same time he was trying his best to keep calm. He didn't want his date to think he was a nervous mess. 

Sam had never imagined he would actually be able to get to this point. He thought Castiel didn't care much for him, or even knew who he was, but he had accepted his offer for a date happily and, even Sam thought naively. 

Sam thought about the future, maybe if this went well they could even go on a second date and then start dating _officially._

_You're foolish_ , Sam thinks to himself, but even the chance that this might work out, that they might even have a second date is enough to keep him focused the evening.

Sam had prepared everything and he thinks, momentarily, that Castiel would think he was trying to hard or overbearing. But at the same time he might would think it was sweet and charming. Should he bring the flowers? Was that too much?

Sam stared frustratingly at the flowers he'd gotten earlier that day. He didn't know what do and he put his head in his hands and sat on his bed. 

He had exactly two hours to decide and he just wanted to crawl into bed and pretend the entire thing was a dream. 

Still ran his hands over his face, sitting here would only make things worse right? Plus he didn't want to disappoint Castiel or, worse, or stand him up. 

He showered, got dressed in a the nicest shirt he could find. Sam grabbed his phone, tucked his wallet into his back pocket and tucked the bouquet of flowers under his arm and headed towards the restaurant. 

***

Sam meets Castiel at a nearby restaurant and he could hardly believe his eyes when he saw his date. 

Castiel was wearing a wonderfully bright sweater that matched his blue eyes and Sam was at loss for words almost instantly.

With nervous shaking hands Sam handed the bouquet to Castiel and watched his bright light up even brighter. Castiel stared shocked before his face broke out into a huge smile. Castiel thanked him and stared graciously at the bouquet of flowers. 

They sat and Sam's nerves quickly bubbling away as they were able to easily talk. The food was excellent for diner food and Castiel listened to everything Sam said with interest he rarely saw from anyone. Even when he talked about his love for cooking healthy food and his crime shows. Castiel smiled brightly the whole time and even talked about his favourite tv shows. The conversation was easy and just peaceful, and Sam found time flew by until the sun was setting. 

They paid for dinner and Sam stood near the door, he had to walk home and he wasn't sure how to end their date. Despite how well it went he was tongue tied but thankfully Castiel spoke up.

"Thank you Sam, I enjoyed this night a lot," He said with another sunshine smile and Sam's heart soared. 

"I think we should go out another time," He clutched the bouquet of flowers to his chest gratefully. 

Sam smiled, he thought he misheard but he nodded rapidly, he didn't trust himself to speak.

Castiel smiled, "I'll message you when I'm free," 

Sam nodded, "Sounds great," He was trying to settle his breathing because this seemed like a dream. 

Castiel left and Sam let out a breath he wasn't realized he was holding. He smiled brightly to himself as he walked home hardly believing this evening had been real. 

 


	2. Alternate Universe (Fantasy AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for the second day prompt, alternate universe, I guess this counts as Fantasy AU haha.

Castiel walked through the woods, these trails were popular but not at this time in late fall. It got too cold and most people tended to avoid these rural trails.

But Castiel didn't mind, he was of course, here to see _Sam_. Today was the Spring Equinox 

Sam was a centaur that lived and protected these woods.Castiel had seen him one evening when he was walking through the trail. However he could only appear at certain times of the year, during either a solstice or an eqauniox.

Most people believed this area to either haunted or blessed, but no one really knew what lay dormant here but Castiel was lucky enough to have met Sam and he had been drawn to him.

Castiel walked through the underbrush and into the clearing, water bubbled at a small spring, frost had settled in the early morning and it dusted the forest beautifully. Castiel watched the sunrise on the horizon, cresting perfectly and shining beautifully across the sky.

From the edge of the treeline Sam emerged, his movements were so surreal. Even though Castiel had seen him so many times he was shocked every time. Sam was much taller than he was, his lower half was that of a moose and he had brilliant large antlers. Above his waist he was human, his hair was long and around his ears was a wreath of dark green ferns. 

Castiel waved and Sam smiled brightly as he trotted forward to Castiel and he kneeled and sat down in the grass so they were almost at eye level with one another. Castiel's heart glowed and gave Sam a fierce hug, which the centaur gladly returned. Castiel sat on the wet grass next to Sam.

 _"How are you?"_ , Sam's voice hummed quietly in his head, Castiel was still stunned when they communicate telepathically. 

" _I'm well Sam, it's nice to see you again_ ," Castiel replied back

Sam nodded, his hazel eyes glowed softly in the early morning and he smiled. Sam told Castiel stories of the woods and all the things he's seen and Castiel told Sam about his normal mortal life. Sam hung onto every word as he listened to Castiel in his own head. 

The entire day was the most peaceful silence with nothing but the sounds the woods living around them before the moon appeared on the horizon and Sam stood and embraced Castiel once more. Castiel couldn't hide the tears clouding his eyes as he hugged Sam goodbye. 

Sam stood up, now towering above Castiel, trotting back into the woods he turned towards Castiel and smiled before he faded into the night.

Castiel held the necklace tightly around his neck, it was a leaf from Sam's wreath of flowers that never rotted or needed to be taken care of, his only reminder of Sam until the next solstice in the winter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this as a verse and I might continue it, but I'm now sure if I will (but probably!)❤


	3. ABO Dynamics (Alpha Sam and Omega Castiel/Office AU)

Castiel was not trying to court the _most_ attractive Alpha in the office. Especially not after that same Alpha’s recent breakup with his not so wonderful ex-mate. 

_He didn’t have a crush on Sam Winchester_ , no he just enjoyed his company it was nothing more than that, he assured himself.

He was already a complete and utter mess at this job anyways and as much as he didn’t want to face it he’d only kept going because Sam was so wonderful and kind, not to mention sweet.

Castiel sighed and tried to organize his scattered papers, he was halfway through that particular task when he was interrupted, _again._

He sighed and picked up the phone, took notes that the caller requested and made a mental note to ask Sam later if he was available for a meeting next Thursday. He sighed, staritneed his glasses and huffed, this secretary job was not suitable for him it seemed. 

Castiel began to reorganize his desk again when the door opened suddenly, the room filled with the sharp scent of and Castiel turned his head to find Sam standing right in front of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked the taller Alpha, trying not to get distracted by his scent. He was truly unprofessional, he commented mentally. 

Sam huffed, his face softened once he saw Castiel, Castiel tried not to blush. Sam's sunflower eyes were warm and soft, despite the obvious sadness behind them. He adjusted his bag and smiled softly. 

"My old mate, Gadreel, is just making my life a living hell _again,_ " Sam said, Castiel was at a loss for words. 

"I'm sorry Sam, you don't deserve that," Castiel said, as he winced internally how awkward that sounded. 

"Thank you, Castiel," Sam said softly, "The worst of it is over, I can deal with it I just have to deal with it for now," his eyes full of sadness. Castiel didn’t know what to say so he nodded and looked at the floor.

Sam made his way into his office and closed the door quietly behind him

He wanted to cheer Sam up somehow, but he'd just broken up with his mate, anyone would assume he was taking advantage of Sam's emotional state and trying to 

Plus, Sam was the most handsome Alpha in the entire office, anyone will working eyes could see that. He wanted to do something kind, even though his heart screamed at him and he stopped before his mind could imagine impossible fantasies.

Sam wouldn't want to mate with something like _him_ , but he could still cheer him up. He thought at his desk for the rest of the day. The day was quiet after that and Castiel devised his plan, he hated to see Sam so unhappy and brooding 

 

Every day from then on Castiel left notes. Each one with small gifts attached. Things like flowers to decorate Sam's office and other small pants he could take care of easily. Castiel was even able to find a beautiful print that he could hang on the wall.

Sam seemed to cheer up visibly and Castiel’s heart warmed, he still greeted the Alpha every morning and he even his tone seemed much brighter. 

Castiel didn't leave his name, there were plenty of Omegas in the office who could possibly be leaving Sam's gifts. Though he wasn’t much for participating in gossip, he was chuckled softly when he heard the small hushed conversations around the office trying to figure out who was sending Sam the mysterious gifts.

Sam cheered up more and Castiel was pleased, one day he saw him carrying one of the small succulents home. The next day after that, Sam is holding the beautiful sunflower Castiel bought from the newspaper vendor outside their building. 

Several weeks later. Sam is already doing much better, he and Gadreel are “officially” broken up, as Sam tells Castiel one morning in passing. 

Castiel finds an unusual note on his desk, it’s rare he gets notes that aren’t work related. There’s a small flower in a beautiful flower pot, with a small note attached which took the Omega’s breath away as he read it. 

_Thank you Cas - Sam,_ Castiel smiled and held the tiny flower to his chest and placed it on the perfect spot on his desk. 


	4. Reverse 'Verse (Angel Sam and Hunter Castiel)

Castiel had been scanning the local papers. His brain turned to mush as the black ink began to mush together into ineligible scribbles. He wiped his eyes.

He was _exhausted._

His phone was beeping and chirping with alerts from various news sites. Discussing the strange phenomena he’d been following for days. 

The other hunters called him foolish, even the ones who usually had his back. Castiel sighed. 

He had narrowed it down, checked every book he knew and crossed every list for every creature.

He was certain this was a fallen angel, or an angel being cast out of Heaven. He knew the angels were trying to keep themselves hidden, he’d heard their transmissions and all the biblical signs made everything almost crystal clear. The transmissions were even more convincing, whatever creature was trying to contact him was certainly desperate. 

All the signs had pointed to an abandoned property just outside of town, Castiel was certain that all signs lead here, it seemed like a genuine dead end but after all this work he wasn’t going to be so easily shaken.

Castiel drives down the dusty road, arriving at the lake at the edge of the abandoned property. The transmitter he fashioned to pick up angelic communications is ringing and chirping non-stop and he quickly grabs the device and shoves it in his pocket as he exits the car. 

He pulls the flashlight from his glove box, along with his bag of hunting supplies. Castiel takes a deep breath and he heads inside the house. 

The house is pitch black, save a soft glow emanating from the remains of what used to be a living room. Castiel tightens the grip on the flashlight and his right-hand grazing the flashlight.

In the wreckage of the kitchen stands a winged figure, who slowly turns to the nervous hunter. He’s covered in blood and his face is contorted in pain. 

Castiel almost doesn’t notice the giant wings until they twitch and protectively curl around the large man. His dusty brown feathers are soaking in a glowing liquid that Castiel cannot identify. 

Castiel pulls his gaze away and he lowers his gun and stares at the sad hazel eyes staring back at him. The voice sounding ancient and tired, the words sound alien in his mouth. 

“Help me, _please._.” He says desperately. 

Castiel stares, eyes wide, his hands shake as he struggles with what to do. He places his bag on the floor and reaches out to steady the angel by the shoulder. His eyes go half-lidded and he begins to sway. 

Castiel reaches out quickly and guides the poor angel to a crumpled sitting position on the dusty floor. He passes out then, leaning on the broken kitchen cabinets. His long hair falls in front of him as his head droops. 

The hunter just gawks. There are cuts and scrapes all over his face. No one has yet to take notice of this hurt angel yet so Castiel quickly gets into his truck and heads to the nearest drug store at breakneck speed. 

In a blur Castiel raids the first aid aisle of the drug store, the clerk raises his eyebrow but doesn’t say much of anything went Castiel slams down five dollar bill and tells him to keep the change before dashing back to his car. 

_Please don’t be dead_ , Castiel thinks as he breaks several speeding laws to get back to the abandoned house. 

Castiel opens the door quietly and he’s shocked to find the angel now awake and staring at him from the floor with soft glowing eyes. 

“I thought you... _left_ ,” He says simply, his tone verging on heartbreaking. Tear tracts are visible in the layers of blood and dirt. The words are strained. 

“No, I didn’t, ” Castiel says simply. He takes out his supplies from the bag, the angel stares at him quizzically, his wings twitch.

Castiel stares at the angel for several moments, “Do you have a name?” He says softly, the angel looks at him with tired eyes, “Samael,” He says.

“It’s just first aid supplies,” Castiel says as he begins to get the supplies together. The angel’s eyes go wide, Castiel pinches his face, “This will sting,”

Castiel quietly cleaned Samael’s wounds, they both said nothing. Samael winced occasionally, his wings shifted in pain.

Very soon Castiel manages to get Sam to follow him to his truck, the angel climbs inside and soon Castiel is on the road, headed back to his house in the woods to help the poor angel in need. 

 

 


	5. Domestic/Future Fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for these taking so long! ❤ Here's the fifth chapter which is pure domestic fluff. (I'm loosely following the suggested themes that were given during the week!)
> 
> Also, this was one of my favourite stories to write for this, here's a bakery au ❤

The sun shone in softly through the drawn curtains of the bakery. Castiel flipped the sign to “closed”, they closed early today to get caught up on cleaning. 

Castiel had been avoiding doing cleaning tasks, cleaning the shelves and moving tables. Considering Sam's height and stature he could get the back room organized much faster then Castiel could and plus he enjoyed the monotonous and tedious work of numbers. The patterns were calming and considering the loudness and chaos that he usually loved at work it was a nice change. 

It had been almost twenty years ago when they'd acquired the empty storefront on a whim. He and Sam had plans to open a bakery once they both left school. Neither of them had ever really baked but it was something they had enjoyed together throughout their relationship early on. One thing had lead to another and they both agreed to put their dream on hold. 

They’d talked about wanting to adopt, and it had become more and more a topic of conversation as time grew on. Sam was mostly worried and concerned while Castiel didn’t know if the time was right. After thousands of stressful hours, most of their savings and millions of hours of paperwork they were holding and they had their three-month-old son. 

Jack’s father had left him and his mother passed away shortly after he was born, It was the greatest moment of Castiel’s life, Sam’s as well, but they had both been so worried and anxious. It was hard for Castiel to believe that had been almost two decades ago. 

Now Castiel was worried about Jack. He'd been quiet and distant and he knew that Sam had noticed as well. 

Sam was going to be figuring out stock in the back room while Castiel did some cleaning and repairs. 

While Jack would be preparing for the rush tomorrow by getting thing ready to make for tomorrow. 

Castiel finally finished cleaning the tables and went onto the cleaning the front counters and wiping the display cases when he heard something coming from the kitchen.

He paused and listened more carefully for the noise again, it was Jack and he was singing? Or _humming_? Castiel turned his head towards the kitchen. He stepped quietly and poked his head into the doorway. 

In the kitchen, Jack was wearing a bright blue apron and covered in the floor. His face of complex concentration and determination. Jack was carefully taking a tray of pastries from the oven. Another sat on the counter cooling. All the remaining counter space was taken up my mixing bowls and and dishes. 

Jack was making pastries, from what Castiel could tell, in all different flavours like strawberries and blueberries. Castiel stepped into the doorway and cleared his throat.

Jack looked up and jumped at his father's presence, he looked mildly ashamed and quickly tried to explain."I-I'm sorry I know you said to get everything organized-", Jack stuttered, his eyes still wide.

"No... this is wonderful Jack, did you make these all by yourself?" Castiel said with wonder as he stared at all the pastries that covered their preparation table.

Jack blinked in surprise, realizing he wasn't in trouble and nodded happily "I looked up videos on the how to mix stuff and we already had all the things here so I figured….I would ugh..try something. I didn't think I would be good at but I- “ 

Jack trailed off and his face grew sad his eyebrows knitting together. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to waste anything. I just wanted to try something new. I know that you-"

Castiel was quick to reassure Jack, "No these are _amazing_ , we should look into selling them maybe if you're up for making more". Castiel was delighted, he’d never thought his son would take to baking so well. 

Jack nodded, his hair falling in front of his eyes, "Of course I'd love too!" Jack smiled brightly and it warmed Castiel's heart.

Castiel quickly grabbed Sam, he was looking rather perplexed amidst a maze of boxes and paper but he perked up and his hazel eyes lit up brightly as he met eyes with Castiel.

Sam wandered in then, carrying a box from the back room which he set down on the counter next to him. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at the pastries covering the counter. 

Sam blinked in surprise and grabbed one of the pastries from the counter, all arranged in neat racks now. Sam raised his eyebrows, “I made these,” Jack said proudly. 

Sam stared confused before it turned to pride as he tried one of the strawberry pastries. Jack watched still nervous as he washed his hands and cleaned off his apron and shirt.

"Jack, these are so awesome you should definitely make more," Sam said with a soft smile and he leaned over to give his son a hug. Jack was beaming at both of his fathers. 

“Thank you, I’m so glad you like them,” Jack said, as he leaned into Sam's hug. Castiel smiled, finally happy that their son had found something he could enjoy. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these have been taking ages, I'm hopefully going to finish the last two in next day or so ❤


	6. Episode Related

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be episode-related but it ended up being pretty vague. I guess it would most likely take place around the beginning of Season 14.
> 
> Karategirl asked for Powers!Sam. I hope you like it! ❤

It was supposed to be a simple hunt. A spirit had been haunting a local abandoned property. Neither him nor Castiel had expected hellhounds to burst from the house. It was fortunate Castiel had been able to see them before they lept. Castiel had distracted the hounds while Sam dashed back to the car to get the hellhound glasses they kept in the trunk. 

Sam dove towards the ground as the hellish beast lunged at him. Mud soaked through his jeans and he struggled to his feet as the hound turned around to charge him again. He brandished his angel blade as it leaped and tackled him into the wet earth. 

Sam cried out as all of his weight landed on his shoulder blade. The glasses cracked as he hit the ground and the hound snarled on top of him. 

The hound yelped as Sam shoved the angel blade into it's flank, black blood spilled out and covered his jeans and jacket. One down, two more to go. 

Castiel's chest heaving as he lay where one of the hounds had bite him, tearing through his coat completely. The angel clutched his arm where the other hellhound had also bitten him. He watched in fear and stunned shocked as Sam distracted the hounds. 

The hellhounds turned and bared their teeth at Sam but they gaze flickered briefly to the injured angel. 

Sam's heart slammed into his chest, something cracked deep inside his chest like a fire flaring to life just underneath his rib cage.

Sam roared roared with a feriousity he didn't know he possessed, "Stop" A yellowish glow surrounds the hellhounds and Sam clenches his fist and pulls them closer to him. Both of the hounds snap and fight against the invisible force to no avail.

Sam strains as he forces on the energy in front of him. He centers on the hellhounds and suddenly both hounds vanish into the sky in a column of dark smoke. Sam heaves as he opens his eyes; warm blood drips from his nose 

Sam's breath comes out in huffs as he heaves, he quickly dashes to check on Castiel.

Castiel stares in shock, he looks at Sam apprehensively, "Sam." he says and Sam freezes. "How did you do that?"

Sam is still in shock, the realization of what he just did hits him then, "I _don't_..I don't know," He helps Castiel to his feet, the angel stumbles and winces as he holds his injured arm. 

Sam stares into Castiel's soft and concerned eyes and then the sharp pain shatters through his skull. 

"Sam!" Castiel dives to grab Sam's before he falls; arm despite his own injury.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Sam says, wincing at the pain slowly begins to lessen. 

Castiel weakens and Sam grits his teeth as he takes on most of the angel's weight. 

"Sam, we'll figure this out," Castiel says, as if reading Sam's mind, he swallows as he attempts to navigate the muddy ground with the angel leaning on him.

***

Once they reach the car Sam helps Castiel into the passenger seat and climbs into the other side. 

He stares straight ahead, he doesn't know what to think or what to do. Luckily Castiel rests his hand on Sam's sleeve, his expression soft and supportive.

"It'll be okay Sam," Sam nods and swallows nervously as he starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot, he smiles at Castiel’s comforting words.

Sam sighs as he drives back to the bunker holding onto the angel's words like a life line in a rocking sea. 


	7. Couples Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the final chapter! I ended with some fluff and I hope you enjoy it! ❤

Sam walked down the aisles of the drug store, Castiel followed closely behind. Sam grinned back at his boyfriend.

Castiel grinned back as they grabbed a basket to carry their things. 

Sam was nervous this was his first time shopping for "men's" stuff (as Castiel had phrased it making the air quotes with their hands; which made Sam giggle.)

He knew it didn't matter what soap he bought or what deodorant he used; he was still male. But it was comforting and he was glad Castiel understood so well. 

It had been Castiel's idea after all, to go shopping in the first place, and Sam had been overjoyed at the offer.

Castiel's face was knit together in usual confusion as they browsed the aisles with Sam. They shopped for other things they both needed first like toilet paper and some groceries. 

Sam began to get anxious, but Castiel laid their hand on Sam's shirt gently, "It's okay Sam," He knew he could count on Castiel to not only detect he was nervous with words but also to be comforting and sweet. 

Sam finally approached the shelf and was overwhelmed by all the scents and options. He swallowed deeply,

Castiel titled his head at the shelf. Sam began to apprehensively grab a few scents he thought be interesting. His heart was beating but he couldn't hide his smile as he began to fill his basket with all new and interesting products. 

By the time their done the basket is full with various shampoos, conditioners, body washes and lotions. 

Sam laughs, "Do you think we have enough?", Castiel grins their eyes lighting up brightly. "I think so." His boyfriend says with a chuckle. 

Sam smiled as they walked to the cash, his heart glowed with happiness and for the first time a sense of belonging and a sense of *right* he could barely explain. 

***

They both get back to their apartment. Sam is quick to jump in the shower and he quickly unpacks all his new soaps and shampoos. 

His shower is relaxing and for the first time since Sam cut his hair and came out to Castiel, he felt *right*. 

Sam walked out of the bathroom and he smelt like timber and woodsmoke. He'd also put on a plain t-shirt and shorts, another new outfit he and Castiel had looked at and bought. 

Castiel was on the couch watching television and they turned their head and smiled warmly at Sam.

"Well what do you think?" Sam said as he gestured to his new outfit. 

"You look wonderful and you smell even better," Castiel said sweetly. 

Sam could barely stifle his laughter, "Thank you Cas," Sam said as he sat next to them on the couch and kissed the top of his dark and messy hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished Sastiel Love Week, my apologies to Karategirl for taking so long (thank you for being so understanding it's been so fun writing these and I can't wait to continue some of them eventually! ❤)


End file.
